Accidental Miracle
by Michaela123
Summary: Sometimes the biggest of accidents can turn into the greatest miracle
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is...the re-write of my first ever story '**_**Accidental Miracle'** - _**unfortunately because I originally wrote this on my old laptop (that no longer works) and for some reason it disappeared off FanFiction, so I have literally had to start from scratch, so although the story will have generally the same plot, it will be sort of different (Does that make sense?)**_

This story picks up after "**In Birth and Death**_**". Also, because it wouldn't work otherwise, for the sake of the story, I am going to say that Hotch told the team that Haley left him. You may also say it's a little out of character in some places, but, hey, it's the only way this would work! I hope you like it all the same!**_

Updates might be slow as I am quite busy until mid-January but I will do my best to update when I can.

Beta'd by the wonderful Kate (aka flashpenguin).

Looking around the crowded bar, Aaron Hotchner sighed deeply. He didn't want to be here. Even though he appreciated his team – his friends - efforts to pick him up when he was down, the last place that he wanted to be while his marriage collapsed around him was in a bar surrounded by happy, smiling couples. In fact, he would rather go ten rounds with the most prolific serial killers.**  
**  
"Here." A voice interrupted his thoughts as a half full glass was placed down on the table in front of him. "You looked like you could use something a little bit stronger than a beer."

"Thanks, Prentiss," Hotch answered in his usual monotone before draining the glass. "But, I think that I'm going to call it a night. I have some case files I could do with going over at home. Please tell the rest of the team goodnight."

Sighing, Emily dared a look at where the rest of the team were scattered around the bar. "You know that they aren't going to let you off that easy."

"Actually, I was hoping to just slip out unnoticed," Hotch confessed, pulling on his suit jacket.

"You know, Garcia will never let it go, also that your credit rating will never be the same again. Just follow my lead." Grabbing her purse, Emily led him over to the rest of the team. "Guys, I'm starting to get a headache." Gesturing to the bruises and band aid on her forehead, Emily smiled glumly. "I think maybe I should have listened to the doctor and gone home and got some rest. And I'm supposed to be Hotch's ride, so I'd rather go before it gets too bad..."

"Headache?" Garcia repeated, moving the short distance to look Emily up and down. "You do look a bit pale. Are you sure you don't want to get yourself check out again? Shouldn't you be starting to feel better by now?"

"I just need a good night's sleep. We'll see you on Monday." Turning her back on the team, she led Hotch out before there could be anymore arguments. Pushing open the bar door, Emily shivered as the cold night air hit her bare skin.

"Here," Hotch offered, shrugging off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders. "Where did you park?"

"In the parking garage. At my condo…" Emily answered lamely. "Sorry, but that's the one thing I knew that they wouldn't argue with, but it's not that far. If you don't mind walking to my place, I'll give you a ride back home."

"You don't have to do that, Prentiss, I've already dragged you away from your night out, I'll walk you home and just call a cab."

"It's fine; I insist." Emily smiled. "I could really do with an early night anyway. My place is just up there." Walking in silence for a few moments, Emily blew out a breath. "I'm sorry they dragged you out. I tried to stop them, but Garcia would head none of it. You know what she is like when she sets her mind to something."

"It's fine. I had a good time. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I understand." Scanning her key card into the underground parking lot, Emily bit her lip. "I think they just want to make sure you know that we are all here. That you aren't alone…"

"I do."

Glancing at her watch, Emily smiled. "It's still early, do you want to come upstairs and grab a coffee? I only had two beers, but it'd probably be better if I get something else in me before driving."

"Coffee would be good."

Nodding, Emily moved through the parking garage and through the foyer to the elevator silently. Had she really just invited Hotch up to her condo for coffee? Hotch, her boss? Shaking her head, Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. Opening the door, Emily let Hotch walk in, in front of her, before flipping the lock on her door. She may live in a safe building, but you couldn't just turn off the memories of what you saw everyday. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks Pren…Emily."

Switching on the coffee maker, Emily kicked off her shoes and moved over to the sofa where Hotch was sitting awkwardly. "Did you want to watch television? Or…we could talk."

Looking at Emily, Hotch unconsciously bit his lip. "Did I ever apologise? For how I treated you when you first joined the team? I doubted you, and I didn't give you the trust you deserved, and I am sorry for that."

"It's fine. From how it turned out, I think you had reason."

"No I didn't. I should have known that you wouldn't compromise who you are to get further in the job. I should have none from that very first case that no matter how you made it on to the team, you belonged there."

"You didn't know me." Emily reasoned. "I showed up in your office one day, out of the blue. You had good reasons to be suspicious."

"I'm hoping we can put it all in the past."

"Of course." Smiling tightly, Emily quickly moved to the kitchen before returning with two cups of coffee. "Are you okay, Hotch? I mean, tell me to mind my own business if I am out of place, but this must be hard for you, and sometimes it helps to talk. I am here if you want to talk." Moving back to where he was sitting, Emily handed him his coffee.

Sighing deeply, Hotch placed his cup down on a coaster before turning to face Emily. "Honestly, I think my marriage to Haley had been over long before now. We were just going through the motions because of Jack. I think we reached the point where we are no longer good together."

Nodding her head, Emily set her cup down next to his, and shifted closer to him. "I get that, but…it must be hard…not having that release anymore. That person you can turn to. Trust me…I know how hard that is."

"Mmmm…" Hotch mumbled, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the heat of Emily's skin near his.

"Maybe, that's why you are so tense." In one brave move, Emily ran her hand down Hotch's arm. "Maybe…maybe I could help. It could help both of us."

"Uhh…" Hotch grunted, squeezing his eyes closed. "Maybe…"

"Mmmm…" Emily murmured, moving from her spot on the sofa to straddle his lap, moving her hands to his shoulders, she massaged them gently. "God, Aaron, you're so tense, but you feel good."

"Mmmm hmm. That feels good." Hotch sighed, all his inhibitions leaving him under his agents touch. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. There were, after all, rules and regulations in place about this. He was her _superior._ And yet, her touch felt so amazing. So real. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been attracted to her.

Pressing her lips to the shell of his ear, Emily moaned when Hotch pressed his body harder into hers. "_You_ feel so good." Moving her hands down from his shoulders, Emily rested them on his chest, and she looked him in the eye. Toying with the buttons of dress shirt, she smirked at him as she started to undo them. Trailing her lips down his chest as she exposed his skin, relishing in every moan she tore from his lips. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Cupping his hand around the back of her neck, Hotch drew Emily's mouth to his. "I want to forget. Help me forget…"

Kissing him fiercely, Emily eventually pulled away and dragged a breathless Hotch to his feet. "I think maybe we should take this upstairs to the bedroom."

"Okay," Hotch mumbled against the soft skin of Emily's neck.

Taking his hand, Emily led him up the stairs, pausing after each step to press a kiss onto the skin she had already exposed. Pushing open her bedroom door, Emily edged him into the room. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Emily smirked to herself. Sure, maybe he didn't do a thousand sit ups a day like Morgan, but he was definitely a contended for the best chest of the BAU. "I've wanted to do this for years…did you know I had a crush on you when you worked my mother's security detail?"

"No…"

"Mmmm, well I did. You always looked so good in your suits." Dropping her hands to the button and zip of his trousers, Emily grinned up at him. "But I have always wondered what is under them." Slipping her hand into his boxer shorts, Emily smiled again as she stroked him. "I think I like what I've found."

Moaning, Hotch let his head drop to Emily's shoulder. "Em…"

"Mmmm hmm?"

"Stop teasing." Working quickly, Hotch lifted Emily's shirt over head, before ridding her of the pants she was wearing too. Moving her into his arms, Hotch smoothly deposited her onto the bed, before covering her body with his. Running his hand up her side, Hotch smiled. "Do you have any…any…protection?"

"We're covered, I'm on the pill."

Nodding slowly, Hotch supported his weight on his forearms; he thrust into Emily as the stars started to dance behind his eyes. Nothing else matter in that moment but her. It didn't matter that he was getting divorced. It didn't matter that Emily was his subordinate. All that mattered was here and now.

"Hotch!" Emily cried out as her orgasm overwhelmed her and gripped Hotch's body - refusing to let go until he joined her. One last thrust of his hips, he felt himself explode inside of her.

Letting his body collapse on to Emily's, Hotch rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. Listening to Emily's breathing eventually even out, Hotch let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

This was going to be complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this update has taken so long. Hopefully I can get into the swing of it and post it at least once a week! I make no promises, but I shall try!**_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hotch blinked away the last remainders of sleep as his eyes adjusted to the harsh morning light, and he began to be aware of his surroundings. Taking in the dark, expensive looking bedroom furniture, he felt his stomach begin to drop. It hadn't been a dream. Last night had really happened. He had slept with Emily Prentiss.

Sitting up slowly, he carefully moved Emily, who was sleeping happily curled into his side, over to what would be her side of the bed as the enormity of the situation came crashing down on top of him. Not only had he broke every rule in the FBI hand book, but he had cheated on Haley. And Jack. Maybe things between him and Haley weren't great right now, but deep down inside, he had been hoping they would work through their problems.

Pushing back the covers, Hotch reached for his shirt that had been discarded at some point during the night. If he was careful, he could get dressed and get out of the condo before Emily woke. Pulling his shirt on, he started to button it, while his eyes darted around the room in search of his pants. Spotting them in the door way of the room, Hotch crept out of the bed, grabbing them he made his way out of the door and down the stairs.

Snagging his jacket off the back of kitchen stool, Aaron quickly left Emily's condo, and her.

xxxxxxxxxx

_6 Weeks Later_

Standing in the door way of the BAU restroom, JJ winced as she heard Emily be sick for the third time that morning. "Em?" Walking over to the stall door, she knocked gently. "Emily, it's JJ."

"I'm fine," Emily choked before unlocking the door and moving towards the sinks.

"Do you want to try that again? Maybe when you don't look as white as a ghost and death warmed over."

"Gee, thanks Jay." Rinsing her mouth out quickly, Emily let the sink hold the full weight of her tired body. Biting her lip, she did her best to fight back the tears that were rapidly forming behind her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Come on, Em, this is me. In all the time I have known you, I have never seen you sick, nor have I seen you almost fall asleep at the briefing room table, even after working seventy two hours straight. So tell me, what gives."

"I'm late," Emily finally whispered, wringing her hands.

"Late?" Her forehead creasing in confusing, JJ stared at Emily. "For what? The briefing doesn't start for another forty five minutes."

"_I__'__m_ late, JJ," Emily reiterated. The blonde had been in this exact situation just weeks earlier. How could she not understand the implication of those two words?

"Oh…oh!" JJ gasped. "You mean…you're pregnant?"

"I…" Emily stuttered, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know. I haven't taken a test."

Nodding, JJ smiled softly. "How late is late anyway? You never know, it could just be stress."

"Umm…three weeks…give or take."

"Emily! Three weeks? You've been in the field…you've been on take downs! What if something had happened!"

"Jay…please." Emily sighed, her hand dropping to her stomach. "I thought it was stress. So much as been going on…I only realised yesterday…" Sniffing back the tears that were rapidly forming, Emily fiercely wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, Em." Wrapping her arms around Emily, JJ pulled her into a hug. Looking over her shoulder as the bathroom door swung open, JJ linked her arm in Emily's. "Let's go back to my office." Leading the way, she motioned for Emily to sit. "You need to do the test."

"I can't…what if it's…what if it's positive?"

"Sweetie, putting it off isn't going to change that fact." Reaching over, JJ squeezed her hand. "Everything will be okay. Have you told the father? I didn't know you were even dating anyone…who is the father?"

"No, I haven't told him, and I'm not dating anyone…it…" Looking down, Emily sighed. "It was a onetime thing…I thought maybe it was going somewhere…I thought maybe it meant something but he evidently didn't. He hasn't said more than two words to me since. Well unless it's to bark orders, or belittle what I am doing."

"Who is it?" JJ demanded. "He deserves to be brought back down to Earth!"

"Jay…"

"No, Emily. Who is it?"

"Hotch…" Emily whispered finally, tears forming quickly again.

"Hotch? As in…Hotch Hotch?"

Nodding, Emily looked down. "The night we all went out…when I left early to take Hotch home…he came back for coffee first. One thing led to another, and well…you guess what happened next."

"Wow…I mean…you and Hotch? I can definitely see that…but, I can't believe he is acting like such a…such a guy."

Laughing, Emily pushed her hair out of her eyes, she smiled. "Just my luck, I guess."

"Oh Em," Wrapping her arm around her shoulders, "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked softly.

"If I'm pregnant?" When JJ nodded, Emily took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have a baby."

Resting her hand on her small baby bump, JJ smiled. "Well, I guess they'd be close. My afternoon is pretty clear at the moment, I'll run to the store and get a test. You need to know for sure."

"Will you…" Biting her lip, Emily blushed. "I know it's stupid but will you come over? I don't think I can do it alone."

"Of course. It's not stupid. I wish Will had of been here when I found out."

"Thanks Jay." Gathering herself up, Emily stopped by the door and looked over her shoulder. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not, Em. I know what it's like. Sometimes you have to keep it to yourself. You will have to tell someone eventually though. Because of being in the field."

"Yeah…well, I'll cross that bridge if I come to it." Taking a deep breath, Emily walked back into the bull pen. She could see Hotch up in his office. If she was pregnant, they would be tied together forever.

She'd be tied to someone who hated her. Forever.


End file.
